The present invention relates to a method for determining vacuum producer system parameters and performance specifications and, more particularly, to such a method enabling system design and/or evaluation.
In an environment housing multiple dental treatment rooms, typically a single vacuum source or vacuum producer system provides vacuum air flow for an entire facility or multiple rooms in the facility. The vacuum producer system drives vacuum air flow through vacuum devices such as a high volume evacuator (HVE) vacuum tip. Such a tip is typically placed in a dental patient's mouth to remove fluid and debris from the patient's mouth during a dental treatment.
A vacuum flow measurement device is disclosed in the above-noted related application, of which this application is a continuation-in-part. The flow measurement device disclosed therein enables the measurement of a vacuum pump performance generating the vacuum air flow at the HVE tip without adding flow restriction to the system.
It would be desirable to utilize such a flow measurement device and/or a vacuum gauge to determine vacuum producer system parameters and/or performance specifications to facilitate system design and/or evaluate system performance.